


Garbage Man, Take Me By The Hand (Lead Me To The Landfill)

by differentdiff (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, also tanaka and noya don't show up that much lmao, anyway take this i'm contributing™ to the rarepairs, anyway the main is kageyachi, hinata's not even my favourite but he's most loved, i haven't done anything about hq!! since like september last yr ;;;;;;, i wrote this for a f rie n d's bday, like he always is askdjhwlefkjsafhd, ot3 is you squint, so this is prolly ooc, they're there for the beginning but then they're just mentioned kajdfhsfdkjawef, whether it's between kageyachihina or hinatananoya, which wasn't the day i posted this btw lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/differentdiff
Summary: Yachi has to sleep near the dumpster on a dumb bet, and the garbage man that wakes her up just happens to be one Kageyama Tobio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so if u recognise me,, , i've written for ennotana and kagehina before, , ,, if u know my one (1) ennotana fic,, , i'm sorry it never updated, ,,, it's a mix of bein busy and drifting from hq!! fandom qwqqq
> 
> anyway this is for my friend's bday!! which is not the day i posted this!!! i was just rly excited this is the longest completed fic i've done *cri* she's a big hq!! fan like i used to be (cries at the *used to*) so i wanted to write her this
> 
> i hope u enjoy this and if ur a playlist person umm [here u go](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDBGTs42C51sFb_FBOBP5OofNLdKDzp8g) (it's all kpop tho n from the same 2 groups too lol) and also [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E5m_XtCX3c) is where the title comes from : P

“Wait, can I please please  _ please _ back out of this bet?” Yachi begged, being pushed out the door by her friends.

 

“No way, Yacchan, once you’ve agreed to something, you can’t back out!” Hinata — one of said friends — said, “Right?”

 

Tanaka and NIshinoya — the rest of said friends — nodded and hummed in agreement.

 

“B-but what if I, like, get kidnapped or something even worse?” Yachi was now heading down the stairs of the building, headed towards the dumpster, with the boys’ hands still slightly pushing her.

 

“Don’t worry about it! You have your phone don’t you?” Tanaka said.

 

Nishinoya chimed, “Yeah, you can try to call us if you have trouble, can’t you?”

 

It’s moments like these where Yachi really regretted ever befriending three rowdy boys in her very first year college.

 

“I-it’s not that simple! The kidnapper slash serial killer slash assassin slash ninja slash criminal could just take my phone away once I take it out! And what if I can’t take it out at all because he already knocked me out or bludgeoned me to death! Then the garbage man will find me before you guys ever do and then-”

 

Hinata, who was now in front of her, put a hand over her mouth. “Yacchan, just trust us! Literally nothing bad has ever happened near this building! It’s why we picked it in the first place, right Tanaka-senpai? Noya-senpai?”

 

Again, Tanaka and Nishinoya nodded and hummed in agreement.

 

“Besides,” Hinata continued, “We’re already out here. The mattresses are right there and I have all the stuff you need in this backpack.”

 

Yachi looked around her new surroundings, noticing that, yes, they were in the dumpster area, and, yes, there were two ratty, possibly broken, mattresses lying right in front of the dumpster. She gulped.

 

“B-but…” Yachi tried to look for another reason to back out, but all she drew was a blank. She sighed in regret, submitting herself to her punishment. “Alright… b-but if i die or go missing or something, it’s all your guys’ faults!”

 

“Yes, ma’am!” the trio of boys said in unison. Yachi held back another sigh.

 

She watched as they set up her bed for the night, part of her scared, another part shameful.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


This is how it all started: The boys decided to have a cool sleepover to celebrate the end of finals week, and they also decided inviting Yachi Hitoka would be a good idea.

 

Yachi was a friend of Hinata Shouyou’s first, both of them having a mutual general ed class together and working on a project together, and both of them, fresh outta high school, were each other’s only friend. That is, until Hinata had befriended two sophomores on his volleyball team: Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu.

 

It wasn’t that Tanaka and Nishinoya were bad people (quite the opposite, actually), but they were both really rowdy, even more so when Hinata was added to the equation. And Yachi, regretfully, didn’t have any other friends beside Hinata and his two volleyball seniors, so she was stuck hanging out with all three of them. It sounds bad, but Yachi thought it was fun hanging out with them.

 

(Most of the time, that is.)

 

At the finals-end-celebration sleepover, hey all had fun at first, Yachi included, watching a movie and having conversations about how grueling it was studying for finals (all of it worth it in the end, thankfully). However, around the end, they decided to have a game, and whoever lost had to sleep outside near the dumpsters for the entire night.

 

Yachi lost, but in her defense, everything about the game was complicated and only the boys could’ve really understood how it worked.

 

So now here she was, lying on a dirty, used, creaky mattress right next to the dumpsters, body aching from the (definitely) broken springs, and waking up to… not the morning sun.

 

When she opened her eyes, she wasn’t blinded instantly by the sun, instead covered by a shadow. She turned her head to look at the sky, but the face a very,  _ very _ grumpy man was in its place.

 

She yelped and hid under the covers (which the boys were nice enough to give her, along with the fluffy pillow).  _ Is this the kidnapper? _ Yachi thought, _ Has my time come? Oh well, I’m sorry Mom, but I’ll be going to heaven before you…  _

 

Suddenly, her covers were yanked back and she was at full mercy of the grumpy man.

 

“Please don’t kill me I’m way to young to die my momisstillwaitingformetocomebackhometoherandIjustwanttobeadesignerandthisisalltheboys’faultandpleaseplease _ please- _ ”

 

“Move,” the man cut her off in an appropriately deep voice.

 

“Eh?” Yachi was surprised and confused. Gathering all her courage, she slowly looked up at the man, doing her best to engage eye contact. “E-excuse me?”

 

“Move,” the man repeated, “You’re in the way.”

 

It was only then that Yachi heard the rumbling of a truck. She looked around the man, seeing a bright orange truck behind the man, clearly there to pick up dumpster cans. She looked back at the man and noticed that he was wearing overalls that were the same colour as the truck.

 

(She  _ definitely _ did not notice that he looked really handsome, even in the blinding orange colour.)

 

When she looked the man in the eye again, he quirked his eyebrow as if to say  _ Well? _ Yachi realised that the man was probably the garbage man, and that today was probably garbage day, and  _ oh my god he was just asking me to move so he could pick up the trash _ . 

 

Yachi was really tempted to just tell him to throw her in with all the garbage and send her off to the landfill to rot in her shame.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, just, I-I’ll move now, sorry to bother you, really sorry, please just excuse me-” Yachi started gathering all her stuff together, endless apologies spilling out of her mouth. She stood up, her belonging threatening to spill out of her small arms, and she’s really going to run her mouth off on the boys for putting her in this situation, they’re probably snickering right-

 

As soon as she started walking away, she stepped on the blanket that hung from her arms and tripped.

 

_ Nice going, Hitoka. You’re really just… so great at life. _

 

Yachi braced herself, expecting to hit the ground, or maybe, if the universe was being nice to her, the pillow, but a strong arm had caught her instead. She whipped her head and found that the arm belonged to the (totally not handsome not at  _ all _ ) garbage man.

 

They kept eye contact with each other for a moment before the garbage man broke it, glancing away. “You… you okay?” he gruffed out.

 

Yachi flushed a little, her embarrassment finally catching up to her as she stammered. “Y-yeah, yeah, I’m great! Fine! Totally doing amazing! Thank you! That was just, yanno, that- I- just-” She gathered herself and balled up the blanket, making sure she couldn’t trip over it again as the arm (with noticeable veins and muscles — who even has noticeable forearm muscles?!) holding her retracted. By now, she was sure she was just a big stuttering, blushing,  _ embarrassing _ mess.

 

The garbage man staring blankly at her (with his blue eyes, because not only did the totally-not-handsome guy have noticeable forearm muscles, but also  _ blue _ eyes. In  _ Japan _ .) was really not helping her.

 

Yachi bowed slightly to him, refusing to speak further in case she says something stupid, and turned to book it towards the boys’ dorm. The man spoke before she started, though.

 

“Hey, are you, uh, homeless? Or something?”

 

She froze in her ready-to-sprint position. Did she really look so awful as to be mistaken as a homeless person? She shook her head, “N-no, I’m not, it was just a bet Shouy- I mean, some friends had put me up to, is all, haha…”

 

At the slip of Hinata’s name, the garbage man frowned (deeper), making him look very,  _ very _ scary.

 

“Shou? As in, Shouyou? Hinata Shouyou?”

 

She nodded, too scared to speak.

 

The garbage man looked deep in thought, his scowl ever so present, before holding up a finger. He said, “Wait right there,” and turned to go back in the truck. The rumbling stopped and he came out, keys jingling as he placed them in his pocket, and stalking towards the building. Then he looked back at Yachi, who jumped at seeing his scary face again. “You comin’?” he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

 

Yachi jumped again and started catching up to him quickly to follow just behind.

 

_ I really hope he isn’t going to kill me…  _

  
  


~~~~

  
  


With three sharp knocks at the door, Hinata was jolted from his sleep, but he fell right back to sleep, tired from both finals and the totally awesome sleepover he had the previous night. The knocks came again though, and Hinata turned his face from his pillow to shout out a “Senpai!” He didn’t know who he was referring to, but he didn’t care either, just so long as he could go back to sleep. There were four sharp knocks this time and Hinata shouted “Senpai!” louder, smushing his cheek against his pillow in frustration.

 

There was silence after that, and Hinata was thankful, once again smothering his face into the pillow. As the sweet embrace of sleep had finally begun to take him once again, the knocking at the door started again, this time with an accompanying “HINATA SHOUYOU IF YOU DON’T OPEN THIS DOOR I SWEAR I’M GONNA BREAK IT DOWN!”

 

That woke Hinata right up. He looked sluggishly toward his alarm clock. 6:45 am. He knows only one person that would willingly be awake at this time on the  _ weekend _ .

 

He swung open the door with closed eyes, slurring out a “Wassit?”

 

“Hinata, wake the hell up.”

 

Yup, Hinata recognises that voice, though it’s not like he’d really like to hear it off the court. He tilted his head up, knowing that this person was, unfortunately, pretty freakin’ tall, and opened his eyes.

 

“Kageyama… wassit…”

 

“Please tell me  _ why _ you would ever leave a girl out to fend for herself near a  _ dumpster _ .”

 

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows.  _ Girl? _ It took him exactly three seconds for his brain to catch up.

 

“Oh, Yacchan! What, did you see her?”

 

Kageyama reached behind him and revealed a short blond girl, looking scared out of her mind.

 

“Yacchan!” he exclaimed, looking down to see her. “Wait a minute, why is she so shaken? What did you do to her you big doof?!”

 

“I don’t think it was me who made her like this.”

 

“Of course it was! Maybe she just took one look at your face and started wanting to run off to the hills! Most people do!”

 

Kageyama, indirectly, emphasized Hinata’s statement by scowling even further.

 

Hinata pulled Yachi inside by her arm. “He didn’t do anything to you, right?”

 

Yachi shook her head furiously, her cheeks dusting with red. “N-no! Not at all! It was me that was in the way of his truck is all and you know he was just doing his job and I-” she was cut off by Hinata’s hand. He glared at Kageyama.

 

“Well, Mr. Garbage Man, I’ll see you on the court,” Hinata pouted, moving to close the door before Kageyama stopped it.

 

“You still didn’t tell me why you just left her out near a dumpster.” Kageyama started pouting as well.

 

“It was a bet, okay, and you can’t just back out of bets, Kageyama. And! don’t tell me you aren’t adamant about the Rule of Bets, because you and I both know you would never back out of a bet, even if it got you arrested or something!” Hinata retorted, causing Kageyama to pout even further. Hinata could admit it was kinda cute, just not out loud, and especially not when he was trying to protect Yachi from the 6-ft menace of a setter.

 

“Whatever. Just make sure I don’t have to drop anymore people off at your apartment,” Kageyama grunted. He turned, but looked back at the last second, muttering out a “See you on the court, dumbass,” before walking away.

 

Hinata smirked at Kageyama as he closed the door. He turned to Yachi, who was still blushing like crazy and was gaping like a fish. Then, she suddenly dropped all of her stuff and grabbed Hinata by the shoulders, shaking him.

 

“W-who was that hot guy, Hinata Shouyou?!” she shouted in his face.

 

“That was- Yacchan- That was Kage- Yachi, Yachi, YACH—!” Hinata took hold of her wrists, stopping her from shaking him out any further “—Yachi, that was Kageyama Tobio, the setter for the college volleyball team, or my setter at least. You probably already figured this out, but he works as a garbage man slash janitor on the weekends. He’s usually that scary, so don’t worry about it.”

 

At his explanation, Yachi seemed to calm down. Though, Hinata thought something clicked.

 

“Wait, Yacchan, did you call him ‘hot’?”

 

Yachi had nearly passed out right then and there.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


A month after the “Kageyama Tobio Incident” (as Yachi called it; Hinata and the other boys called it “Yachi’s First Hot Guy Encounter”, which she absolutely refused to acknowledge), she was found at the dumpster early in the morning again, though she didn’t sleep there this time.

 

Rather than a bet, it was more of a favour to Hinata, who helped her design default poster designs for sports’ clubs. Yachi had checked up on him and the other boys the previous night, and they were dead tired from what was a very grueling match. Their team had won, so Yachi had decided to treat them, even ended up staying over.

 

Yachi, despite having her classes start at noon, was an early riser, and as a helpful person, she took it upon herself to clean up the mess they’d made last night. And so, here she was, taking out the trash at around 6:45 in the morning.

 

As she threw the trash bags into the dumpster, she heard the garbage truck come up from behind. Just her luck to throw out the trash just before the garbage man came. To her surprise, though, when the truck stopped, a tall, dark-haired, and pretty good-looking guy opened the door and stepped out, looking at her, and  _ oh my god that’s Kageyama Tobio _ .

 

Yachi’s body froze up as Kageyama approached her.  _ Oh gosh what do I do,  _ she thought, _ he’s right there and he’s walking up to me and oh no he’s right there he’s  _ right there-

 

Kageyama pointed to her and said, “Yacchan… right?”

 

Somehow, her heart started to beat out faster. She managed out a little “yeah” in response.

 

To her surprise, Kageyama gave a crooked smile. Maybe it should’ve looked nice, but it was honestly creepier than any frown he’d given Yachi before.

 

“You know, I never got your real name. Unless Yacchan’s your real name…?”

 

“N-no, it’s not, it’s, uh,” she stumbled over her words, “It’s Y-yachi… Yachi Hitoka.”

 

Kageyama smiled brighter, and that looked  _ much _ better than whatever smile he had earlier.

 

“Well then, uh, Yachi… could you… could you tell the guys… that they did well… and maybe… ask Hinata for my number…?“ he said, sounding shy as he rubbed his neck.

 

Yachi lightened up immediately, “Oh yeah, sure, of course! I almost forgot you were Hinata’s setter—” she laughed a little “—you guys did great yesterday, by the way!”

 

Kageyama looked surprised, and maybe it was a trick of the light, but Yachi could see a little bit of red in his cheeks. He murmured a “thanks” before bowing and getting back in the truck quickly.

 

Yachi took that as her cue to head back to the boys’ dorm,  _ He’s… cute _ , she thought, making her way up the stairs. She jumped a little at the sound of a continuous truck horn, but made it all the way up.

  
  
  
Yachi only felt embarrassed when she had Hinata snickering as he typed Kageyama’s number into her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> kageyama slammed his head into the truck horn bc he couldn't believe he rly said that to someone sadfkljahwlefkjQWDLJAH
> 
> also, , ,, i love kageyachihina as an ot3, , ,, but my friend wanted just the otp kageyachi so ,, , , u had to squint to see any attraction between kagehina akjefhalwkefjawlf
> 
> i hope u enjoyed n i also hope u liked the playlist bc I Certainly Do also [i had to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3N20r7xMBs0) and also if u did enjoy don't expect anything else from me for like a million yrs sorry ok bye thanks for reading


End file.
